Edward Elric x Reader II: Fighting Dirty
by TheMayze
Summary: Hopefully something like this wouldn't become a habit, even for a couple such as you two. Edward x Reader, the one and only sequel to Pancakes. Smexytime hints, language, and all that jazz.


ED x READER 2: FIGHTING DIRTY

Since you guys keep bugging me for a sequel and I'm still getting feedback on the first one like years after it's posted.

! WARNING: TEEN SITUATIONS, SMEXYTIME REFERENCES, SHIPPING OF ROYAI !

Okay, I do ship EdWin, but I'm not Winry's biggest fan ok.

Basically this is a sequel to the first Ed x Reader: Pancakes. Not really an AU, but it doesn't follow the storyline either. Non-plot based. It doesn't really matter which series you've seen, this will still make sense.

Ed has both his automail arm and leg, and he's 16 or so.

Wow I sound really blunt writing this, I swear I'm not trying to.

Stuff in {these} and in _italics_ is in Xingese.

/

"He's just a chauvinistic pig, in my opinion."

You were talking to your new boyfriend, although it didn't seem right to call Edward Elric that. It had been a while since the Pancake Endeavor, as you liked to call it, and the awkward stage was over. Now it was about time to make your relationship public.

"Mustang? Yeah, I can agree," Ed replied, scoffing. A smirk grew on his face, and he looked back over to you. "He still wants to put that miniskirt law in place."

"Pervert. He just wants to see Lieutenant Hawkeye with less clothes on," you laughed, but suddenly heard a click behind your head.

"I'd suggest keeping your comments to yourself, [Name]," a feminine voice said, and you could instantly tell it was The Hawk's Eye herself. "Don't you have work to do? And Ed, shouldn't you be off elsewhere?"

"We'll continue this talk later," Edward whispered in your ear, releasing his hand from around your waist (How did it get there in the first place? You hadn't noticed.) and continuing walking down the hallway without you. You sighed, and the furious glow of your cheeks didn't go unnoticed by the Lieutenant.

"Are you two…?" she asked, turning around and walking back towards the office where you worked, assuming you'd follow her. You did, and quickly stepped to keep up with her.

"Ah, yeah, I guess we are…Um. Yeah," you stumbled on your words. Not a good thing for a translator to be doing.

Hawkeye looked over at you. Her eyes were glinting with a smile, but her face was still stone. "It gets less awkward the longer you hide it, trust me."

"You'd know from experience, right?" you threw back, hoping your saucy remark wouldn't end up coming back and biting you.

Hawkeye openly laughed, just as you were returning to the office, and all heads perked up. Lieutenant struggled to keep her normally stern face, opting to look down instead.

"[Name], there's a pile of Xingese notes on your desk. I need them readable for us before you leave," the demanding voice of the 'Pervert' Colonel said from in his private office. You sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

/

An hour turned into several, and one cup of coffee just wasn't enough to keep your mind focused on the foreign scripts. The letters you knew so well jumbled together, and you tugged at your [hair colour] hair, letting it down from its ponytail.

Everyone else had left for the night already, and Mustang had been sure to inform you that without these notes, their research couldn't go on. So, with your huge heart (and small common sense, but maybe it was just the lack of sleep talking) you agreed to staying up and finishing translating the notes. You hadn't even gotten through the first page.

There were at least 20 pages there.

A small knock on the door roused you from your trance, and you groaned, standing up and walking towards it. You opened the door, yawning, and there stood the Fullmetal Alchemist, surprisingly not wearing his signature red jacket.

_{Hey, what are you doing here?}_, you said in Xingese, before realizing it from the confused expression on Edward's face.

"Sorry," you said after repeating yourself, in Amestrian this time. "It's been a long night."

"Maybe you should come up and sleep then, if you're so tired," was his reply, and he didn't look like he was going to take no for an answer.

"Edward," you began, and he stiffened. You almost never called him his full name, unless you were around other people. "I've got to finish these notes first, then-"

You were cut off by his hands pulling gently on your hips, bringing them closer to his. "Then?" he cockily asked, dancing his fingers up and down your sides. You shuddered.

"Then I can go upstairs and sleep in my bed, alone," you replied, smirking at him.

Oh, he didn't like that.

Grabbing your shoulders, he shoved you into Mustang's troop's office, slamming the door behind him with his foot. "Don't get saucy with me, [Name]. I only want-"  
This time you cut him off, by tugging on his shirt collar until his lips smashed onto yours. And then began the battle for dominance.

Edward pushed you back first, guiding you towards your desk in the corner, and shoving you down onto it. Paperwork went flying, and you cursed in Xingese, then in Aerugian, and finally in Amestrian.

"I've lost all my work, bastard," you said between gasps for air. Edward smirked, and towered over you. He loved seeing you like this, your [hair colour] hair sprawled out, [eye colour] eyes half-lidded, cheeks tinged pink.

"You're funny, [Name]. Focusing on work at a time like this," Ed said, latching onto your neck. You gasped, and your knee came up, hitting him right in the groin. He groaned, and pulled away, resting his head on your chest.

Now it was your turn to smirk. "Why not think about work? Keeps my mind off of you, that's for sure."

You sat up, and Edward backed off, bending at the waist and putting his hands on his knees.

"Alright, you win," he said, laughing. "You fight dirty, though."

"I don't fight dirty, you just don't know how to win a battle of this type," you retorted, gathering up your work from the floor and loosely setting it in one large pile. Grabbing your jacket from the back of your chair, you walked towards the door, putting your hand on the knob.

"Wait, what about your work?" Edward asked, but followed you to the door anyways.

"Mustang can go screw himself," you retorted, pulling open the door and walking out into the bright hallway. "Or Hawkeye for that matter."  
"Pretty sure he already is."

/

LOL THERE YOU GO

SHOOT ME

ps. i'm not writing any more so nO


End file.
